


Pokémon

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown, Pokemon Moon - Fandom, Pokemon Sun - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alola, In which Robbie blushes a lot, M/M, Po Town, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Trainers, Sportacus and Robbie are 15, Stolen Pokemon, Why Did I Write This?, am i the only one who saw that tumblr post?, and that's how I thought of writing this, because that Pokémon actually looks like he's wearing Robbie's pants, diglett tunnel, lurantis has Robbie pants, robbie gets a hug, robbie needs a hug, sportacus helps robbie, team skull - Freeform, the kids are all 11, through a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Robbie is forced to be a part of Team Skull and Sportacus helps him.Also the story where I was lazy with the title.I don't own LazyTown, Pokémon, or any of the characters.





	

"Your mission is to go into Diglett Tunnel and capture all of the Pokémon. We need all of the Digletts we can get in order to get them to dig down and steal all of the rare items in the ground. If you run into anyone, defeat them and move on."

Robbie wished that he could get away. These people were making him do all sorts of things. He was forced to steal, break things, and be rude to everyone. There was no escape. Even when he had the chance to leave, he couldn't. It didn't help that Team Skull was really bad at their job. They had to be one of the lamest teams in all of the Pokémon universe. Robbie was embarrassed to be seen with them, moreso because of how lame they were than because they were "bad guys." All of their plans failed, sometimes foiled by 11 year olds. Robbie felt that he was the only one who noticed all of this. The boss saw when they failed, but still thought them as the best team. He thought that the 15 year olds were the winners. 

Guzmo turned to the group of ten grunts and pointed to the door. "Now go! There are Pokéballs and nets in the storage room."

"Yes, Guzmo, sir!" The grunts shouted in unison. Then they stood up and went to the storage room to get supplies for the mission. Nine of the grunts were talking loudly, getting excited for the mission. They walked with "swag" and pushed each other around. The tenth grunt, Robbie, walked quietly behind them, an annoyed look on his face. 

Quickly, they grabbed the Pokéballs and nets and started to head towards Diglett Tunnel. It didn't take too long to get there, despite it being on a whole different island. They just rode Pokémon who could fly to get there. Robbie called upon his mother's Charizard, since she let him add him to his ride Pokémon. 

Once they were at Diglett Tunnel, they got down to business. First they battled all of the construction workers and other people in and around the cave. When they won, they sent the workers away and entered the cave. 

Looking around, Robbie saw that there were a lot of Diglett digging around. It was obvious how the cave got the name. Robbie grabbed a few Pokéballs and started to approach the Digletts. He caught a few easily. They weren't that strong and the Pokéballs caught them each in one go. 

As he was in the middle of catching another one, he was suddenly covered in a net. He growled as he struggled to get it off of him. It was tangled in his hands so it was difficult. Once he got it off, he turned to the two grunts who had thrown it.

"Throw it at them, not me!" Robbie yelled. 

"Sorry!" They whimpered. They quickly grabbed the net and went to the other side of the cave. Turning around, Robbie found that the Diglett he was trying to catch had escaped. He groaned in annoyance. 

A half hour later, the grunts were making good progress, a rare thing for them. There were nets full of Diglett, and even more Pokéballs that contained them. They had a long way to go, but Robbie started to have hope that they would succeed. 

Of course, it was too good to be true. 

"There are people coming! Those construction workers must have gone to get help! Prepare your Pokémon!"

The grunts all braced themselves for the attack that was to come. They knew that they couldn't win. Their Pokémon were weakened from battling all of the Digletts and people. There was no way of winning more battles. 

All hope that Robbie might have had faded when the group of people came in. It was a group of six, five of them 11 year olds and the other who seemed 15. They looked determined, and very strong. 

"Oh, looking here!" A Team Skull Grunt called out, attempting to intimidate the kids. "If you want to pass through, you're going to need to pay."

"We're not here to just pass through!" A girl with pigtails yelled. 

"Yeah!" A pink haired girl agreed. "We're here to stop you from taking these Digletts!" 

"Oh? What could a group of kids do?" Another grunt laughed. Robbie knew that the confidence the grunt was showing was fake. There was a lot that a group of kids could accomplish against them. 

"Let us show you!" A boy with orange hair said. 

"Bring it!" A few grunts yelled. The kids approached the grunts, who all pulled out Pokéballs. There were more grunts then kids, so Robbie let the other side battle and settled for sitting by the wall. 

Robbie watched as the grunts were losing terribly. Some of their Pokémon were even being taken out in one hit. Pretty soon, they were all defeated. 

"Wait!" A grunt said. "We still have one more grunt! Robbie!"

Robbie groaned. Couldn't they have just left him out of this?

"Another one?" A child holding candy asked. 

"Battle me and MY Pokémon!" Another called. 

Robbie stood up and walked so that he was standing right in front of the kids. "I'd rather not."

"You have to battle them!" A grunt told Robbie. "If you don't, you'll be forced to leave Team Skull. If that happens, you'll never get your Pokémon back!"

Fear suddenly took ahold of Robbie. "But my Pokémon are already weak. They won't be able to win the battle." 

"Just battle!" The grunts all yelled. Robbie sighed, hesitantly picking up one of his Pokéballs. He turned to the kids and waited for them to pick who would battle him. The 15 year old, blue clad boy was chosen to be his opponent. 

"Go Machamp!" The strong looking boy called as he let out his Pokémon. Robbie decided to send out his Houndoom first. As soon as the Houndoom appeared, he looked at Robbie with an exhausted face. 

"I'm sorry, Houndoom, but I need you to try just a little bit more," Robbie said. Houndoom gave a small puff, but obeyed. The opponent gave Robbie a sympathetic look, but called an attack. It hit Houndoom and knocked him out immediately. 

Next, Robbie sent out his Banette. He put up more of a fight, but was defeated as well. Finally, Robbie sent out his last Pokémon, a Sableye. However, she was defeated just as fast as the others due to her tiresome state. 

"You were her last hope of winning! We could have saved this mission from the failure it was starting to become!" A grunt yelled at Robbie. "I wouldn't be surprised if you purposely lost!"

"No!" Robbie tried to defend why he lost. 

"We should take the rest of your Pokémon for that!"

The grunts started to advance upon Robbie. He didn't know what to do. There were nine of them and his Pokémon were knocked out. They would take his beloved Pokémon and he'd have to work for the stupid team even longer to get them back. That is, if they were going to be truthful about giving them back. 

Suddenly, somebody stepped in front of Robbie, blocking the grunts' advance. It was the teen dressed in blue. 

"Leave him alone!" The boy ordered. "He obviously doesn't want to be part of Team Skull, so let him be."

"Yeah? Well, he has to be a part of Team Skull if he wants to get his Pokémon back," one of the grunts said. 

The teen looked back at Robbie, who looked away in shame. "Well, then we'll go and take back his Pokémon ourselves. Now leave!"

The grunts looked at each other with wild looks before running away in fear. They left all of the Digletts behind, failing their mission. 

Robbie looked at the group of kids. "Uh, thanks, but I really should go back to headquarters. It I don't, the punishment will be worse."

"Nonsense," the pink haired girl said, "we saved you from them, so you're not going back. It was obvious that you hated being with them." 

"But I have to..." Robbie started, but was interrupted. 

"Don't worry, we'll help you out!" The blue one said. "They mentioned a Pokémon, right?"

"Yeah...my Lurantis. She was my first ever Pokémon, but Team Skull stole her from me. They said that I had to work with them in order to get her back. I know that it was a trick, but I had to try." 

"Then we'll help you get her back!" The teen exclaimed. "We'll break into headquarters and find where they're keeping her and take her back!"

Robbie's eyes shown with a little hope. "Really? You'll help me get my Lurantis?"

"Of course!" The teen said. 

The kids started to untie the nets and release the Digletts from Pokéballs. As they did, they introduced themselves to Robbie. The pink one was Stephanie and pigtails was Trixie. The candy lover was Ziggy while the one who kept claiming things as his was Stingy. The orange haired one was named Pixel. Finally, the teenager was Sportacus. 

"While they're releasing the Digletts, why don't I go with you to a Pokémon Center so your Pokémon can heal," Sportacus suggested. 

"Ah, sure, they really need to rest. First, I'm going to go change behind those rocks. If I go to the Pokémon Center in the Team Skull uniform, they'll never be serious with me," Robbie said. Sportacus nodded and let Robbie do what he wanted. Robbie grabbed the bag he took with him everywhere, in case he needed a quick escape, and went behind a rock where he couldn't be seen. He quickly changed into his normal, non Team Skull outfit. It consisted of maroon and purple striped clothes, along with a blue undershirt. Once he was done, he stepped back out. 

"O-Oh," Sportacus stuttered when he saw Robbie. "You look...nice."

Robbie blushed. "Thanks..."

Robbie had no problems with the fact that he knew he was gay. He had known for years, but never dated anyone. Now that a boy was complementing him, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he did date someone. But he didn't have time to think of that. He had to hurry to the Pokémon Center. The sooner his Pokémon healed, the sooner they could go rescue his Lurantis. 

The two of them left the others and started towards the closest Pokémon Center. On the way, they made small talk. 

"How long have you been forced to work for Team Skull?" Sportacus asked. 

"About six months now," Robbie said. "Luckily, I'm not well known so people won't see me as a bad, Team Skull person after this is all over."

"That's good."

Robbie nodded. He then asked a question he had been wondering about. "Why are you hanging out with a bunch of 11 year olds?"

"Hmmm? Oh, they helped me when I was lost in the desert. I decided to travel with them until I find somewhere else to go." 

Robbie stopped himself from laughing at the image he got of Sportacus lost in a desert. 

Soon, they made it to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy happily took Robbie's, and Sportacus', Pokémon and went to heal them. Robbie's took a lot longer to heal, but eventually they were healthy and energetic. They quickly left and got back to Diglett Tunnel, three hours after they had left the cave. They found that the kids had finished releasing the Digletts. 

"Who's ready to break into Team Skull's headquarters?" Trixie asked with a smirk on her face. She cracked her knuckles, looking extremely evil.

"We'll let you lead the way, Robbie," Sportacus said. Robbie nodded, then led them out of the cave. 

"The headquarters are located in Po Town. They took it over and kicked all of the citizens out," Robbie said as they all called upon their flying ride Pokémon. They listened to him explain without interrupting. 

A little while later, they landed in front of a large wall, which surrounded Po Town. They couldn't land in Po Town because they would have been seen. 

"How do we get in then?" Ziggy asked. 

"There's a hole in the wall that we can sneak in through," Robbie told them. 

"How do you know? Wouldn't the rest of them have noticed it?" Pixel asked. 

"I know because I made it in order to sneak away without being noticed every now and then. They're too stupid to notice anything, so they don't know about it."

Robbie showed them where the hole was. It was just big enough for them to crawl in one by one. Robbie went in first, followed by the kids. Sportacus crawled through last. 

It turned out that Robbie had made holes in the buses too. That way, when sneaking out, he wouldn't be seen in the center of town. They went through the first one, but ran into a Team Skull Grunt. 

"Robbie!" The grunt said. "You shouldn't have brought these people!"

Stingy stepped forward, claiming that the battle was "his." He beat the grunt quickly, not even shedding a sweat. 

"Try not to work your Pokémon too hard here," Robbie said. "If they need the Pokémon Center, they make you pay."

They continued on their way to the main building. They had to go through many bushes, battle a few more grunts, but eventually made it to their destination. 

"Now what?" Stephanie asked. 

"We walk in," Robbie said. 

They walked through the front doors. Surprisingly, there were no grunts in the front room. Robbie told them that they were going to go to the basement, where the Pokémon that were stolen were kept. The door to the basement was in a nearby hallway. It was guarded by two grunts. 

"You're not allowed down here, Robbie," the female grunt said. 

"There's nothing you can do to stop me," Robbie said. "I have help this time."

This time, Trixie and Pixel battled the grunts. They won with ease as well. As soon as they had won, the group entered the door that led to the basement. They hopped on down the stairs. The basement was almost empty, save for a few Pokémon. 

"I expected more than this," Stephanie said. 

"Team Skull is more about wrecking havoc and getting in trouble than stealing Pokémon like Team Rocket did," Robbie explained. "They only take Pokémon from people they want to force on the team."

"Then why were you taking Digletts?" Stingy asked. "You shouldn't take MY Pokémon."

Robbie rolled his eyes at the last statement, but told them about Guzma's plan. "He wanted to use them to dig out rare items from the ground. He has a lot of stupid ideas in order to get rich, but his plans always fail." 

Robbie looked around the room. There were food bowls that were empty and a half full water jug for the Pokémon to share. There was barely any light, but a Magmar that was there used his fire to let them see. 

"Is this your Pokémon?" Sportacus asked. Robbie turned around to see the boy holding a pink Pokémon. 

"Rottenella!" He exclaimed. The Pokémon cried out and lept into his arms. "I've missed you so much! I tried so hard to get you back! I'm sorry that you had to go through this!" 

"Lura!" Rottenella cried as she was reunited with her trainer. 

"You named your Pokémon Rottenella?" Ziggy asked confused. 

"Yeah," Robbie said, "my last name is Rotten. I thought that it fit." 

"I think that it is a great name!" Sportacus said. Robbie felt his face go hot again. "Now, let's bring these Pokémon out too. Their trainers will want them back." 

Robbie brought Rottenella into her Pokéball and helped pick up the other stolen Pokémon. There were only 8, so they were able to carry most of them. The Magmar walked alongside them, not wanting to burn them. 

"All of us who were forced into joining had to share a group of rooms," Robbie said. He led them to where the rooms were. "We'll go one at a time so that we don't cause much of a ruckus. I know that some of them can be loud when happy." 

Robbie knocked on a door to the left. They could hear someone scrambling inside. The door opened to reveal a boy. He was about to greet Robbie when he saw what Robbie was holding. 

"My Eevee!" The boy exclaimed as Robbie handed him his Pokémon. "Oh, thank you!" 

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of here," Robbie said. The boy quickly ran off. They continued on, bringing the Pokémon to their trainers. They got a lot of thanks and happy, tearful looks. Once they were done, they ran the hell out of Po Town. 

"Well, that was interesting!" Stephanie said. 

Robbie felt tears sting his eyes. He finally got his Lurantis back. He rarely felt happiness, but he could feel the emotion take over him at the moment. He wanted to break down and cry, but he didn't want to seem weak. 

"It's okay," Sportacus said as he approached Robbie. He wrapped his arms around Robbie, trying to reassure him. "You can cry. It's normal. You just got your Pokémon back after six months in a bad place. You don't have to force yourself not to cry." 

So Robbie let the tears out, making small, whimpering noises. Sportacus brought them both so they were sitting on the ground. The other kids saw that they needed a moment and left to go treat their Pokémon elsewhere.

"Thank you for helping me," Robbie whispered when he calmed down a little. He had his face buried in Sportacus' shoulder while the other rocked them slightly. 

"It was nothing," Sportacus said. Then, he pulled away so they could look at each other. "Now, why don't you see how Rottenella is doing?"

Robbie grinned as he stood up with Sportacus. He quickly released Rottenella from her Pokéball. 

"Lurantis!" Rottenella cried happily as she climbed up onto Robbie's shoulders. Robbie checked to see if she was hurt. When he was satisfied with her condition, he pulled out a few Pokébeans and fed them to her. 

"You two seem to really love each other," Sportacus said, smiling at the scene in front of him. 

"She's been my Pokémon since I was ten. Instead of getting one of the regular starters like the rest of the kids, my mom gave me this  Lurantis that she caught a few days before I turned ten. She is a professor, so when she was out studying, she found Rottenella. She was a nervous Pokémon and didn't want to leave my mother. So she brought Rottenella home to me."

"Awe, that's really sweet," Sportacus said. Robbie agreed, a small blush dusting his cheeks. He wasn't used to people being interested in him and his life. Nobody ever cared enough to talk to him; to help him. It was weird, but he liked the new feeling he had. The feeling of happiness and content...it was nice. 

"We should get back to the others," Sportacus said. 

"Yeah, I guess we should," Robbie said as he pet his Lurantis. He was going to leave her out of her Pokéball for a while. He wanted to spend time with his trusted Pokémon. 

They were about to head to where the others were when Sportacus stopped him. "Hey Robbie?"

"Hmm?" Robbie hummed in question. 

"Would you like to travel with us? We were all thinking of taking on the Island Challenge. You could join us."

Robbie smiled. "I would love that. I think my Pokémon would be thrilled with the chance to battle and train more." 

"Lura!" Rottenella cried in agreement. 

"Great!" Sportacus grinned. "Oh, and one other thing."

Sportacus took a step towards Robbie, leaned up, and placed a kiss on his lips. Robbie blushed bright red, but kissed back. When they pulled away, Sportacus grinned even larger. 

"I really can't wait for this journey," Sportacus said. 

"Sh-Shut up," Robbie said, still blushing. Sportacus laughed, but gave him another small kiss before pulling away. 

"Now let's go," Sportacus said  

The two of them headed to where the others were, Rottenella on Robbie's shoulder, and Robbie's hand holding tightly onto Sportacus'.


End file.
